Wound care is critical to ensure optimal healing of wounds and prevent infection. Wound healing includes sequential phases of inflammation, proliferation, and remodeling. Specific types of wounds require special care in order to reach optimal results. By way of example, in the context of deep wounds, abscesses and/or infections can occur deep in the wound bed if the outermost portion of the wound heals over too quickly.
Materials used to treat wounds include creams, foams, gels, ointments, pads, pastes, powders, or other materials. Some of these may include an antimicrobial that can be released into the wound bed.